My Guardian Demon (Devilbuscus-Tobuscus x oc)
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: When she died, she thought it was the end. But he saved her for some reason. He - The Devil - Satan. How ironic is the fact that Renée's guardian angel may save her but is a fallen angel himself? Can they both save each other from condemning theirs souls forever? (Devilbuscus/Tobuscus x oc.) This story contains mentions of suicide, death, some slightly mature scenes (maybe).
1. Authors Note and Summary

_**Authors Note:**_

* * *

_So this is a new fanfic I'm writing :) i know, I know, but I can't help it! I've recently read a couple of devilbuscus fan fiction and got into the concept so I'm writing one of my own. _

_it does contain suicide, death, maybe some mature scenes, so if you don't like that sort of thing - don't read! _

_Heres the summary _

_enjoy!_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

* * *

_Renée Jones - dark and mysterious - has had a terrible life since day one. She was the result of her mother being raped at 21 and was given up for adoption immediately. She grew up in an orphanage and was kicked out at 18. Struggling to live and survive for 6 years, she felt that her life had nothing else to live for; there was no excitement or adventure and no purpose. So one drunken night, she took Class A drugs and started her addiction. She lost her job so how else could she pay for it? It was a life she hated but felt like she couldn't escape from it. Until one day, in Winter, she overdoses and slips away in the night. _

_She thought that would be the end but it wasn't. She wakes up in a red carpet and looks up to see a man standing there, holding a staff and had horns sticking out through his dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes watching her. _

_Satan. _

_Renée then lived in the afterlife as Satan's servant. She didn't like it but he started to treat her better and more respectively than anyone else ever had. She can't help but feel something towards him. A growing love? _

_How ironic is the fact that Renée's guardian angel may save her but is a fallen angel himself? _

_Can they both save each other from condemning theirs souls forever? _


	2. Prologue

**_Authors Note: _**

* * *

_Heres the prologue for My Guardian Demon! _

**_I recommend listening to Kurt Hugo Schneider's cover of The A-Team while reading this. _**

_I hope you like it :) _

_i do not own devilbuscus (Tobuscus) but I do own my oc Renée Jones._

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

Snow fell down from the sky slowly, but still freezing cold and biting. It gradually began to layer the ground, causing the already thick layers of snow to become many inches more deeper. Harsh wind also blew in the night, dark clouds blocked out the stars, but the moon somehow shone through.

The streets were surprisingly quiet at three in the morning except for the slow crunching of footsteps in the snow. She walked down the street with her arms wrapped herself, in a futile attempt to stay warm. Only wearing a dress, boots and a cost, she couldn't help but shiver violently.

Her bed ruffled black hair whipped around in the wind , often hitting her dull blue-grey eyes that watered from the vicious cold that stung her eyes. She could hardly feel her toes as she walked, her feet buried beneath the snow that was inches deep.

Her body ached from spending the night at another mans house and exhaustion and depression hung over her like a heavy cloud. She soon managed to reach her tiny apartment that was falling apart.

Slowing shutting the door and sitting on the collapsed bed, she turned on the radio and sat there weeping. Slowly a new song started up and she found herself recognising it; The A-Team by Ed Sheeran. She couldn't help but give a cruel and sarcastic smirk as she found herself listening to the lyrics that described her life.

_"White lips, pale face _

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste,_

_Lights gone, days end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men..."_

She sighed and sat there, salty tears running down her face.

_"And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries..."_

She slowly got up and went to a cupboard.

_"And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly, for angels to fly..." _

She quickly grabbed a small packet and placed it on the dirty counter.

_"Ripped gloves, raincoat _

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone..."_

She turned on the stove and began to heat it up.

_"And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries..."_

She waited till it was hot enough.

_"And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_But she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_Its too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white _

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight _

_Straight down the line..." _

_Tears still poured down her face. _

_"And they say_

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries..." _

It was hot enough but she kept it on.

_"They scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_And we're under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in the pipe fly to the motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly, angels to fly _

_To fly, fly..." _

She felt the stinging pain but then she relaxed and fell backwards into her bed.

_"For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die..."_

As she laid there in her own day dream, she listened to the world outside. In the distance, car horns blared and sirens could be heard. She intended for it all to stop here tonight. The windows were open and snow blew inside the tiny apartment, the gas was still running and she laid there.

She just laid there... As she fell down her own rabbit hole and into her own Wonderland, her eyes closed and her breathing got slower and slower... And then she was gone...

* * *

They found her the next morning, when neighbours complained of loud music playing. The broke down the door when she failed to answer, and found her lying on the bed.

Her hair was still messy and she was still wearing the same dress and boots from last night. And somehow, by coincidence of some sort, the same song started to play up on the radio again...

_"White lips, pale face _

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste-" _

They turned it off and called an ambulance. Two weeks later, she was buried in a cemetery near the orphanage she grew up in and was given a small grave stone. Then they all forgot about her.

They forgot about the girl who had been cursed from birth...

Who was in the Class A Team...

Who sold her body to try and buy something that would give her an escape...

Who had no friends or family...

Who always dreamed of a better life...

Who was always stuck in her day dream...

Who died on a cold winter night...

And all that was left was a gravestone which read:

**_"Renée Jones_**

**_1989-2013_**

**_Aged 24_**

**_Who will be missed..." _**

The gravestone that was written with lies...


	3. Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I!

**_Authors note: _**

* * *

_heres chapter one! Hope you hugs like it!_

_this story contains death, suicide, maybe m-rated stuff, hell, heaven, the devil and Angels. if these topics upset you, I'm sorry but this story isn't meant to change or upset any ones opinion. - it's just a fanfic! If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read! It's just a fanfic!_

_i only own my oc Renée Jones. I do not own Satan (devilbuscus/Tobuscus)._

_for each chapter, i'll recomend a song for you to listen to! _

**_SONG: NOBODY'S HOME BY AVRIL LAVIGNE_**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I?!**_

* * *

Renée slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as she slowly got up. She blinked as she looked around. She was in a large hall like room that was red and black. The floor was a black polished marble while there was a large red carpet in the middle. There were windows but outside it just seemed to be night time so she couldn't see anything. The windows were large and grand with large red curtains to match them. There was also a giant fireplace with a mantelpiece; a gigantic fire was lit and Renée watched as the flames danced around. She then looked up at the ceiling to see a grand chandelier.

But how did she get here? She gasped as she suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She had taken an overdose... She thought that that was the end... Her life should have ended there! So now not only did Renée think of how she got here but in fact, where was she?

"So you're awake?" A voice suddenly asked.

Renée felt herself flinch and she looked around to see on the other side of the hall, to see a man sitting in a large red throne. Renée slowly and shakily stood up and looked at the man.

"Where the hell am I?!" Renée asked, trying to sound brave but it was obvious that she was scared and confused.

The man laughed. "You're exactly right."

"What?!" Renée asked, slowly starting to walk towards this strange man.

"We are indeed in Hell. In my and home actually." He grinned.

As Renée got closer, she took a long look at the man sitting comfortably in his throne. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. He seemed to wear black converse with them as well. He had hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair; but what made Renée's eyes widen was the fact that there were small horns poking out of the top of his forehead and just hiding in his curly hair.

_"What are you?!"_ Renée asked.

"Well, I'm insulted." He smirked. "I'll let you figure this one out. If we are in Hell and I have horns...?"

_"The Devil..."_ Renée whispered to herself, eyes widening. "But that's impossible!"

"I prefer Satan." He said. "And it very possible."

"This has all got to be a joke..." Renée said backing away.

"I can assure you that it is not a joke. You died, don't you remember?" Satan said.

Renée looked down as she remembered.

"You took a drug overdose, left the gas running to try and increase the process and if that all failed - you were going to freeze to death." He said simply, like it was no big deal.

"So why am I here? Shouldn't I be rotting in Hell?!" Renée snapped looking up.

"I needed a servant; the place was getting a little dusty and I can't be bothered to do it myself. So I chose the first person on their way to hell at the time..." He said getting up and stretching slightly; he picked up a silver pitchfork with a black handle and twisted it around, he then pointed it at Renée. "And that happened to be you!"

"So I'm a slave now?!" Renée asked.

She thought she had just Escaped her miserable life and now she was the freaking devils servant! What the hell?!

"Use the term servant if you prefer." He grinned mischievously.

_"Well this is fantastic!"_ Renée snarled.

"Oh! Touchy!" He laughed - but it wasn't friendly.

Renée glared at him, part of her black hair had fallen over one eye.

"So, were going to be seeing each other suite often - whether you like it or not - so let set to know each other!" He said. "I'm Satan as you already know and you are...?"

"If you knew how I died, shouldn't you already know my name?" Renée growled.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And you are...?!" He repeated.

Renée growled a little and sighed. "Renée... Renée Jones..."

"Thank you.' He struggled to say, trying not to let his anger out. "So! Here's what's gonna happen! You will do whatever I ask- don't worry, nothing like that." He said when he saw the look of horror on Renée's face as she was reminded of what had all ready happened to her in her past life. "And as you are 'living' your after life right now, you will not need to eat, drink but you kay if you wish. You do not feel hunger or thirst and your addiction is gone."

Renée couldn't help but feel a tiny bit relieved. "Thank you."

Satan looked at her confused. "What?"

"Thanks. It turned out that in the end _I just had __**to go to Hell**__ to get off of that stuff_!" She snapped.

Satan smirked as her attitude returned. "Feisty."

Renée glared at him darkly but all he did was chuckle. He held a hand out, pointing the way towards a door.

"Grand tour?" He smirked.

"Whatever." Renée said walking behind him.

Satan did a quick 'tour' of his 'grand home'. There were many, many rooms... All which she would have to clean... Shit... There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a giant library that was never used, a large hall with a piano, the main hall Renée woke up in and then there was just one door left and it stood out the most as it was white.

"And you better listen to these words carefully," Satan said turning to looking at her, his eyes flashed red for a split second. "Don't ever - **_and I mean ever_** - enter that room! _**Or you'll regret it..." **_

Renée looked at him a little scared. She was slightly intimidated by him; he was Satan after all. Satan led her back to one of the smallest bedrooms in the house and led her in.

"You start work tomorrow." He said and closed the door.

Renée stared at the closed door before she walked over and kicked it, frustratedly. She walked over to the bed and laid there sobbing. Why did she have to have such a shitty life?!

* * *

Meanwhile, Satan returned to his throne and sat down and sighed. He thought to hisself, wondering if he had made a right choice or not. Why would he even save a corrupted soul from burning in Hell for all eternity, anyway? He wasn't good!

Satan sighed to himself and stood up again and disappeared as he was engulfed in fire. Time to cause chaos down below. It helped him think.


	4. Chapter 2: Hell Hound

**_Authors Note:_**

* * *

_Heres chapter 2!_

_this story contains death, suicide, maybe m-rated stuff, hell, heaven, the devil and Angels. if these topics upset you, I'm sorry but this story isn't meant to change or upset any ones opinion. - it's just a fanfic! If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read! It's just a fanfic!_

_i only own my oc Renée Jones. I do not own Satan (devilbuscus/Tobuscus)._

_for each chapter, i'll recomend a song for you to listen to!_

**_SONG: BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS BY GREEN DAY_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Hell Hound_**

* * *

Renée woke up the next morning to find clothing s laid on a chair for her. She looked around, shocked that he had come into her room while she was sleeping. She sighed but got up quickly and walked over to the clothes. She looked at them disgusted; they were maids clothes! A black and red styled maid uniform! Renée looked around in the room to see if she could find any other clothes but she couldn't.

"Crap..." She said when she realised that these were the only clothes she had available to wear.

* * *

Satan was sitting on his throne, deep in thought when he heard the door opens and the woman Renée entered. He smirked as she saw her sulking expression as she walked towards him. The uniform suited her, he mischievously grinned to himself.

"Happy?!" She snapped.

He smirked and sat up. "Here's a list of what you have to do today."

Renée glared at him when she snatched the list away. She quickly read it, her eyes widening slightly. She looked up at him shocked.

"This is going to take all day!" She said.

"So you better get started then." He said and shooed her off, which angered her even more.

"Fine!" She growled and stormed off to go and clean. _"First day of many to come..."_ She whispered to herself.

* * *

By what she thought was seven o'clock, she had almost finished but Renée was exhausted. Satan hadn't allowed her a break and she could feel her legs beginning to shake, ready to give out. She only had one more room to do and that was it. She may not need to eat or drink anymore but she defiantly needed sleep.

She slowly opened the door and screamed. She jumped backwards and slammed her back into the wall but she didn't realise it. Standing in front of her was a giant monster. It looked like a dog but it wasn't.

It rose up from it large bed and slowly walked towards her. Renée stood there frozen, paralysed, glued to the spot. She couldn't move; she was to scared. Renée stood there in horror as it slowly advanced towards her.

"What's with all the yelling?" Satan snapped storming down the hall towards her.

The creature turned and looked at Satan and let out what sounded like a bark and walked towards him. Satan smirked and patted the creatures head.

"What? Never seen a Hell Hound before?" He smirked at her fear.

A Hell Hound? Renée glanced at the creature and then back at Satan.

"No! I haven't seen one before!" She growled. "That thing scared the shit out of me!"

"His name is Gryphon!" Satan said and turned to look at his monster of a 'pet'.

"Okay; **GRYPHON** scared the hit out of me!" Renée said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about him." Satan said. "He's fine but he will do whatever I command him to - so watch out." He smirked and walked off, leaving Renée and Gryphon alone.

Gryphon seemed to be the size of a large male lion but he looked like a Shih-Tzu but more... Meaner and horrible. He had two large fangs on show and a large spiked collar; his eyes were a reddish brown that seemed to stare into your soul - even if Renée didn't have one anymore.

"Good Hell Hound?" She tried out.

Gryphon barked, making her jump a little but he then nudged her hand, his tail wagging. Renée smirked and scratched his head which he seemed to enjoy. Renée walked past Gryphon and into his room and began to clean it and change his food, which consisted of water and raw meat, still dripped in blood, much to her disgust.

Gryphon quickly ate his food and then followed Renée around as she walked back to put her cleaning stuff away. Afterwards she sighed and realised she didn't have amusing else to change into, except from the dress she wore when first arrived and died in; and she had no intention of wearing that dress ever again!

She quickly walked back to Satan's hall but couldn't find him there. She sighed impatiently and waited for ten minutes but he never came. What else could he be doing?!

"SATAN!" Renée yelled, seeing if that would work.

Suddenly, a fire rose up in the middle of the floor and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving Satan standing there.

"Sup gurl?!" He smirked jokingly.

"I need different clothes. I cannot wear this!" She said.

He smirked. "You could always take it off."

She glared at him shocked and went to smack his face but he caught her hand and held onto her wrist tightly, causing her to squirm in pain. His eyes flashed red and he glared at her darkly.

"I would recommend that you don't try that again." He said, his voice deeper and darker.

Suddenly, a growling caused us both to look over at Gryphon and both of us were surprised to see Gryphon snarling at his master. Satan looked at him shocked but then he smirked and let Renée go.

"Your lucky he likes you." He said simply. "Fine. I'll get you some normal clothes to wear. But don't expect me to start getting your every need."

"Thanks." She said emotionlessly.

"Now go to bed. I have business to attend to." Satan said and turned away from her.

Renée sighed and walked off, Gryphon trotting after her. Satan couldn't help but smirk. She was unique, he had to admit. Even if she could be annoying at times.

* * *

By the time, Renée got back to her room, she found that the wardrobe in their was already full of clothes! Only black and red though, figures. It was full to the brim with what seemed like millions of different clothes. But she looked around in amazement; how did he get them here this fast?! Renée found herself smiling but quickly stopped that.

Renée quickly changed into black yoga pants and a dark red baggy top that hung loose over one shoulder. I sat down on the bed with Gryphon sitting by it. I reached down and stroked his head.

"What am I going to do...?" Renée asked the Hell Hound. "I don't know if I can do this... But I have no choice... I-I don't want to burn in Hell for all of eternity!"

Gryphon reached up and licked her cheek. Renée looked at him disgusted.

"That's gross." She said but then laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while...

She heard footsteps stop just outside elf her door and she looked up at her open doorway to see Satan standing there.

"You did an okay job today. This place won't need a cleaning for a couple of days, so you can do what you want - just don't go int the white door." Satan said simply, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Okay..." Renée said confused.

"Night..." He said.

"Night..." Renée answered quietly.

"Come on Gryphon." He said fondly and the giant beast leapt to his feet and followed after his master.

Renée got up and closed the door and then sat back down on the bed. She sighed and laid back. She stared up at the ceiling. She felt so confused now... She sighed and reached over and turned off the light and crawled under the covers and screwed her eyes up shut.


	5. Chapter 3: Stepping Up

**_Authors note:_**

* * *

_heres chapter 3! Sorry they're short but I find that if I try to make them long, it just takes too long and I lose interest in the idea. _

_this story contains death, suicide, maybe m-rated stuff, hell, heaven, the devil and Angels. if these topics upset you, I'm sorry but this story isn't meant to change or upset any ones opinion. - it's just a fanfic! If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read! It's just a fanfic!_

_i only own my oc Renée Jones. I do not own Satan (devilbuscus/Tobuscus)._

_for each chapter, i'll recomend a song for you to listen to!_

**_ SONG: ALICE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Stepping Up**_

* * *

When Renée awoke the next day, she just laid there in her bed for a couple of minutes, wondering what to do. She looked over at be of the doors in her room that led to a bathroom. She could do with a shower... Renée got up and took a shower, staying in there for a while, let the hot water rinse out her stress.

Afterwards, she quickly dried her hair and then went and chose some clothes to wear. She found a black criss cross tank top - that showed a tiny bit of her stomach - and a pair of black skinny jeans to match; she also put on a pair of black pumps and then she tied up her into a messy bun.

Renée quietly left her room and walked down the hall slowly. She didn't know where to go... Then she suddenly remembered Satan showing her the old and abandoned library... Hundreds of books left too at her dust... Renée smirked to herself and quietly made her way down a hall way and took a right. She stopped when she saw the double doors that led to the library. She grinned and walked forward and pulled the doors opened and closed them behind her.

She grinned and began to look around immediately. There were so many books! Every so often, she would choose one and sit down and read it for half an hour or so. Round about midday, she got slightly bored. She sat there thinking what to do but didn't know what. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought

Suddenly, she found herself waking up and realised she had fallen asleep; it was four o'clock now, she saw looking at a large clock that was in the library. She sighed and sat there and began to tap a book gently, creating a small beat. She smirked and carried on, and then she quietly hummed a song but then she quietly began to sing:

_"Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground, I fell down _

_Yeah, I fell down..."_

She kept gently tapping the book, keeping with the rhythm.

_"I'm freakin' out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now..."_

She slowly began to sway her head, entrancing herself with the song that she felt like she could relate to right now.

_"I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me?_

_I, I won't cry..."_

Outside of the library, Satan was walking past. He stopped as he heard someone singing. He frowned and opened the door quietly and slipped in.

_"I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end..."_

He spotted Renée sitting, surrounded by books, eyes closed and singing softly.

_"I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me?_

_I, I won't cry..."_

He smirked and watched as she sung.

_"I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry..."_

Renée slowly opened her eyes and looked down as she finished her song. Satan quietly turned and walked back out. Renée looked at the forums, catching her breath back a little. This song had literally just helped her.

**"When the worlds crashing down,**

**When I fall and hit the ground..."**

She had died and fell down right into the Satan's home. She had agreed to be his servant, following his orders and listening to his commands.

**"I will turn myself around**

**Don't you try to stop me**

**I, I won't cry..."**

Renée wouldn't be a push over anymore. The Devil wanted a challenge? Sell give him a challenge... She wouldn't be a push over anymore. Renée got up and left the room and was greeted by the giant Hell Hound. She scratched his head and they both walked down the hall, her head was raised confidently.

* * *

**As links don't work on this website, ill tell you how to get to certain things that Renée might have worn in this chapter:**

_**criss cross tank**_:

_On YouTube, go to Wonderland Wardrobes account and it will be a video called 5.10.13 - it's the third one down. The tank top which Kalel (wonderland wardrobe) is what wears is what I wanted Renée to wear in this chapter. _


	6. Chapter 4: Party Gone Wrong

**_Authors note:_**

* * *

_chapter 4 is here and it's longer than usual! Woo!_

_this story contains death, suicide, maybe m-rated stuff, hell, heaven, the devil and Angels. if these topics upset you, I'm sorry but this story isn't meant to change or upset any ones opinion. - it's just a fanfic! If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read! It's just a fanfic!_

_i only own my oc Renée Jones. I do not own Satan (devilbuscus/Tobuscus)._

_i also own Eris and Dante._

_for each chapter, i'll recomend a song for you to listen to!_

**_ SONG: WHERE DID THE PART GO? BY FALL OUT BOY_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Party gone wrong **_

* * *

"Renée!" Renée heard Satan shout for her somewhere within the house.

_"Renéeeeeee!"_ He shouted again, sounding like a whiney child.

Renée sighed and got up, quickly slipping into her black pumps and walking out of the room. She was still wearing her 'pyjamas' - which was just a red tank top and black shorts. Her hair was typed up into a high ponytail. She walked down a corridor and into Satan's hall were he sat on his throne.

He looked up when he heard the door open and close and she walked down the red carpet, towards him.

"Finally!" He said.

"What do you want?" Renée asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Tonight, is Halloween and I always meet up with my fellows demons of the world." Satan said getting up.

"What?" Renée answered.

"Demons, dark and fallen angels, witches..." Satan shrugged like its no big deal.

"So what do you want me to do then?!" Renée growled. "Iron your shirt and press your jacket? Shine your horns?"

"You are coming as my plus one; most of my fellow demons and other dark creatures always bring a plus one with them." Satan answered.

"Are they slaves as well?" Renée sneered.

"Most of them yes." Satan smirked.

Renée glared at him.

"You shouldn't frown so much - you'll get wrinkles." Satan chuckled.

"Your hilarious." Renée said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, for tonight, you'll clean up nice, look presentable, dark but innocent and sexy-" Satan began to say

"I haven't been innocent for many years." Renée said.

"Don't interrupt!" Satan said. "I'll be taking Gryphon, so also make him look presentable - well, as menacing as possible. You will not misbehave! Act out of place and you will regret it!"

"Okay, fine!" Renée sighed. "I'll go and get Gryphon ready."

"Don't disappoint me Renée." Satan said as she left.

* * *

Renée had got gryphon ready quickly; it wasn't a hard job. She changed his collar to his more 'professional' one. It was a more rusty and spiky collar that was attached to a harness made it of large silver chains. Before they would leave, Renée would attach a separate chain onto the harness - which would be his 'lead'.

Gryphon sat there patiently but Renée had to shoo him out - she just wasn't comfortable with a giant Hell Hound watching her change! After she made Gryphon leave, she quickly went and took a shower and washed her hair. She quickly towel-dried it, letting it spin out into long curls. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her roots were just beginning to show again. Her hair wasn't naturally black - it was actually a light brown.

It didn't look to bad so Renée didn't worry to much about it. She then went and chose her clothes. Looking through the large wardrobe, Renée found a couple of dresses - she was a little concerned with the fact that Satan had a good taste in women's clothing. She eventually chose a black sleeveless sheer lace bodycon dress and quickly put that on.

She quickly used some of the make up she had found in the room as well, maybe Satan figured she may want some? She used dark eye shadow and black eyeliner, forming a winged shape round her eyes. She then put on some lipstick that was a slightly dark shade of red. She found some earrings and put those in as well. She gave her hair a quick ruffle and let it fall down her shoulders.

She gave herself a quick look in the mirror and smiled. She looked okay. She smiled and grabbed a pair of black heels that had a silver chain on them. She opened up her bedroom door and saw Gryphon sitting there patiently. She smiled and picked up his chain made lead, letting him walk beside her as she headed down the corridor and towards Satan's hall.

* * *

Satan sat patiently in his throne. He had finished getting ready and was just waiting for Renée to come and bring Gryphon so they could leave. He was wearing his black suit and red shirt and black tie. He had his pitchfork in hand ready and he sat there, twirling it around while he waited.

He looked up when the door opened and was quite surprised to see the girl who wore quite baggy clothing and who had been staying in his home as his servant, had dressed up. Renee was in a short but stylish - and not to mention sexy - black dress which had some lace bits on it as well; her black hair had gone curly and was bouncing around her shoulders. She had done her make up quite well and made her look a little dark. She forward confidently, her head held high and walking in on black high heels, leading in Gryphon.

Gryphon had a spiked collar on and a silver chained harness and lead. Gryphon walked next to her calmly, not straining at all. He made Renée look tiny compared to him.

Satan smirked and stood up and walked towards Renée who stopped just in front of him.

"Well?" She asked placing her free hand on her hip.

"I'm impressed. I must say, you do look hothothothot..." He smirked.

Renée raised an eyebrow. "So are we going or not?"

"Oh we're going." Satan smirked and held his pitchfork out.

Gryphon grabbed it and held it gently in his mouth, but his two large front fangs were now fully visible and menacing looking. Satan held out his hand towards Renée and she slowly took it. Suddenly they were engulfed in flames and they disappeared from Satan's home.

* * *

When the flames died down, Renée looked up to see that they were in front of a large mansion. She looked around confused and saw that they were in a forest. Satan looped his arm with here's and led her forward towards the door.

"What...?" She whispered to herself.

"Eris. A witch. She's hosting this party." Satan said simply, looking up at the house.

"Good to know." Renée said.

"Lets go." Satan said and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman stood there. She had white blonde hair, that was long and straight, running down her back and her eyes were two different colours; one was green and one was blue. She wore a red strap dress that had a waistband and was pleated with a square neckline and was sleeveless. She wore dark coloured tights and high heels, her make up was a little dark looking and she had a cunning look on her face.

"Satan, how good of you to join us." The woman said.

"Eris." Satan nodded.

"A new pet? You haven't had one in years!" Eris said dryly.

Renée glared at the woman and opened her mouth to say something but Satan poked her side, reminding her that she was lower than them. Eris smiled at Renée, but it wasn't exactly friendly.

"Feisty. I like her." She smirked again and opened the door wider. "Do come in; hey Gryphon!"

Gryphon growled at her slightly and Renée had to hold back a snort at the surprised look on Eris' face. Satan and Renée walked in, Satan held Gryphon by his lead and he walked ahead, his head lowered near the ground so he looked menacing while he held onto Satan's pitchfork.

Renée couldn't help but look at all of the strange creatures she saw around her; they looked human but at the same time... They weren't! Strange eyes, pointed teeth, claw like nails... And they all had their own little slaves and servants with them. Renée just kept her head high as she walked along with Satan.

This could be a long night...

* * *

Renée was standing by a wall, holding onto Gryphon while Satan talked and mingled and laughed. Renée sighed and took another sip if her drink but realised it was empty. She sighed and put it back down.

"Renée? Gryphon please!" Satan asked politely and Renée walked him over.

Satan carried on talking and Renée walked back over to the spot where she had originally been standing. She walked away to go and get another drink when someone cut her off.

A tall, lightly coloured hair man with strange coloured eyes and pointed teeth smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you here before, who did you come it's?" He asked.

"Satan." Renée said simply.

"Really? He finally chose another servant?" The man said surprised.

He poured Renée a drink and handed it to her.

"Why is this so surprising to everyone?!" Renée said annoyed, downing it.

"Well, he had one a couple years ago - more like ten - and all I herd was that something happened and he went off of the grid a little." The man shrugged and stuck his hand out. "Dante."

"Renée." Renée said and shook his hand.

"I know how you feel, by the way. I'm Eris' 'pet'." He said.

"Oh?" Renée said.

Suddenly, everything began to go slightly blurry for her.

"Ah crap..." She said and held her head.

"You okay?" Dante asked, holding onto her shoulders.

"No, I...I need to... Get out of here...!" Renée said trying to walk out, find Gryphon or even Satan.

"Here let me help you." Dante said but she feebly attempted to swat him away.

The next thing Renée knew, she was laid down on a bed and Dante was standing a little away, holding a book. She quickly tried to get up and go, her eyes widening in horror but she couldn't love. He had her bound down.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but Eris is making me..." He said.

"Making you do what?!" Renée said.

"I have to put this spell on you. She wants you to suffer." Dante said flipping through the pages.

"Why?!" Renée said anxiously, trying to delay him so she couldn't get away from this freak.

Dante didn't answer her. Instead, he began to read some thing out in some weird foreign tongue. For a moment she felt a searing pain and she let out a scream but then Dante smacked her, shocking her into silence. She lay there riving in pain.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Then Renée realised it. He was never friendly at all. He is as evil as his mistress! But she couldn't think clearly anymore, her body felt like it was burning in a fire! Pain wrecked her body...

Suddenly, the door smashed opened and Gryphon stood there snarling. He leapt at Dante and then Renée could only hear him screaming and Gryphon snarling and ripping something. Then suddenly her bound were cut and Gryphon stood next to her. The pain had begun to die down slightly so she weakly reached out and grabbed his harness, pulling herself onto his back. He quickly raced outside.

Renée saw that she wast in the house at all! She was in a small building somewhere further away from Eris' mansion. Gryphon raced through the forest, dodging trees quickly. He slowed down as the mansion into sight and let out a howl.

* * *

Satan laughed at someone's lame joke, acting as if he was enjoying himself. Well, he wasn't. He was bored out of his mind. He wished to return back to his home quickly. He had a strange feeling about this place and he wished not to see Eris any longer.

Suddenly, Gryphons ears perked up and he growled lowly. Satan frowned down at him.

"Gryphon?" He said.

Suddenly, the large Hell Hound took off, racing toward style front door and smashing it as he jumped at it, flying through the broken door and wooden splinters and off somewhere into the forest.

"Gryphon!" Satan shouted and he looked around for Renée.

He couldn't find or see her anywhere.

"Has anyone seen my servant?" He asked annoyed.

"Last time I saw her, Dante was chatting her up." Someone said from within the room.

Dante...! Shit! Satan spun round and saw Eris standing there smirking. He glared at her darkly and walked towards her. Creatures moved out of the way as a dark and fearful aura surrounded Satan, his once hazel eyes now changed to red and he grabbed Eris by the neck.

"What did you do with my property?!" He demanded.

All she did was smirk but a howl could suddenly be heard and everyone looked outside to see the Hell Hound running back up to the house but there was a girl on his back. Renée!

"You should know better than to mess with the Devil!" Satan snarled at Eris and began to choke her but then let go. "Touch my propery again, and I'll end you!"

Satan stormed out of the mansion and held onto Gryphons lead and they were engulfed into flames as they returned home.

* * *

**As links don't work on is a website I'll list some things for yout o checkout that some character may have worn.**

_**Renée's dress: **_

_you can find a picture of this dress if you go to and go to dresses and click the section lace dresses. you might have to look through a page or two but it'll be called _

Black Sleeveless Sheer Lace Bodycon Dress.

**_Eris' Dress:_**

_Same thing, you go to and it is in the dress section of vintage dresseS. It'll be called_

Red Strap Square Neckline Sleeveless Waitband Pleated Dress 


	7. Chapter 5: Second Chances

**_Authors note: _**

* * *

_next chapter! Woo! _

_this story contains death, suicide, maybe m-rated stuff, hell, heaven, the devil and Angels. if these topics upset you, I'm sorry but this story isn't meant to change or upset any ones opinion. - it's just a fanfic! If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read! It's just a fanfic!_

_i only own my oc Renée Jones. I do not own Satan (devilbuscus/Tobuscus)._

_i also own Dante. _

_for each chapter, i'll recomend a song for you to listen to!_

**_ SONG: DEMONS BY IMAGINE DRAGONS_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Second Chances **_

* * *

As soon as the flames died down, Satan moved over to Gryphon and picked up Renée bridal style. She had passed out it seemed, from the pain and she just laid there limp in Satan's arms.

He sighed and rushed her to her room and laid her down on her bed. She lay there shivering but sweat covered her forehead, making some of hair stick to it. Satan sighed and ran a hand threw his dark brown curls.

Gryphon sat by her bedside, whimpering a little. Satan rolled his eyes at his dog but quickly looked at Renée when she let out a cry. He sat on the edge of the bed quietly and stroked her forehead, not sure what to do. She quietened down and she rolled over slightly so she was facing him.

Satan smirked at this but then he frowned. He had to figure out what Eris and Dante did to her.

* * *

Renée woke up and sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had a terrible headache and the rest of her body felt like shit. Then she recalled what had happened last night. She put a hand to her mouth and looked around. Gryphon was sitting by her bed, panting slightly.

She smiled and reached out and stroked his head. "You saved me..." She smiled.

But for some reason, not only did she remember clinging weakly to Gryphons back but she remembered being carried by strong arms and warm hands... Satan suddenly walked in and Renée looked up in surprise.

"Just to let you know, Gryphon finished off Dante before he could finish the curse so it is only temporary now." Satan said simply.

"What exactly did he do to me?" Renée asked.

"He attempted to put a curse on you were you would suffer terrible nightmares for the rest of your afterlife. They would seem so real that it would trick your body into thinking that you were in actual pain. It should only last for three days." Satan said and turned to leave. "I'll let you rest now."

"Wait!" Renée said and grabbed his hand which caused him to freeze in surprise. "Thank you... For saving me..."

"Don't worry about it..." Stand said with a small smile on his face and he left the room.

Renée couldn't help but smile to herself. Was he starting to be more friendly? Was she? She knew one thing though... He had warm hands... He had carried her! Maybe she deserved to give him a second chance...

* * *

When Satan came back later, Renée asked him a couple of questions.

"Dante talked about a servant you had a couple years ago and that something apparently happened?" Renée asked.

"Yeah...I did... Her name was Eris." He said quietly.

Renée looked up in surprise and waited for him to continue.

"She was my biggest mistake. Our... 'relationship', you could say, was all fake. She's a cunning trickster and I fell for it. She then took some of my power and then she ended up being on e do the most powerful witches." Satan sighed.

"I... I'm sorry..." Renée said.

"Don't be. That may have been my biggest mistake but it was my last." Satan said emotionlessly.

"Um, Satan?" Renée asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah?" He answered unsure of what she was going to ask.

"C...Could you stay here with me, tonight please?" Renée looked down as she said this. "I'm scared of the nightmares..."

Satan then realised how badly this had affected Renée. The girl who had first arrived here - stubborn, sarcastic and would hardly speak to him, was now asking him to stay here with her!

Satan clicked his fingers and a plush chair appeared. He sat down and crossed his legs. She smiled at him and he slowly returned a small one. He was very confused... What was she playing at?!

"I'll tell you... If you want." Renée said suddenly.

"Tell me what?" Satan asked.

"Why I killed myself." She said quietly.

"Okay..." Satan said sitting up to listen.

* * *

"My mother gave me up to a foster home as soon as I was born as I was the result of her being raped; I was raised there until I was eighteen and then I was kicked out. I struggled with living and surviving... I had no friends or family; no excitement or real point in existence. One night, I was out in a bar and I got drunk and then I bought some drugs from some guy. It gave me a feeling of wonder and I got addicted... Even though I was slowly killing my body with drugs - I didn't care. I needed up loosing my job so I had to find another way to pay for the drugs. So I sold my body to men. I got home one night and I sat on my bed and I just cried. This song came on the radio and it literally described my pathetic life so I... Decided to end it..." Renée said and wiped away a tear.

"I'm s... So...Dammit!" Satan cursed himself. "I can't fricken apologise in Hell!"

Renée laughed a little and Satan smirked... She had a nice laugh... They talked for a little bit before Renée went to sleep but in the middle of the night, she woke up Satan up - who was still in the chair - with her screaming. He jumped to his feet, seeing here writhing around on the bed.

"Renée!" Satan shouted at her, trying to wake her up.

He grabbed her by the arms and shouted her name again. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open and she looked around panicked. She then let out a little sob and buried herself into Satan's side, surprising him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She calmed down and fell asleep again. He stayed there all night with her, making sure she didn't freak out again. Every so often she would whimper in her sleep and he would remind her that he was there and she would be okay after that.

* * *

This procedure carried on for the next three nights, her terrible nightmares would keep returning and he would comfort her. Thought the day, they would both talk, getting to know each other and giving each other a second chance.

One day, Satan returned to his throne to ponder on his thoughts and then he went to bed for the first time in three nights.

Renée was sitting in her room, smiling to herself. She was actually starting to like Satan. He was an... Okay guy. Just troubled and alone... But she seemed to be changing that!

She got up and got changed out of her 'pyjamas' and into some actual clothes. She found an embellished and quilted black spiked sleeve sweatshirt and out that on and then found some black leggings. She smiled but froze when she heard a sigh behind her. Ready to have a go at Satan, she spun round quickly but gasped at who she saw.

Dante stood in front of her, covered in scars and his clothes looked terrible; dirty and ripped in places. He grinned evilly and madly at her.

"Simply beautiful..." He smirked.

"What do you want?!" Renée snapped.

He walked forward, and around her, looking her up and down. She looked at him disgusted and shuddered as he stroked her long hair.

"Such lovely hair for a beautiful woman..." He sad and yanked it harshly.

Renée let out a yelp and squirmed to get away but he held her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere! I still have a curse to finish and I want to rerun back to my mistress!" Dante growled. "I can't return unless I finish my task!"

"Let go of me!" Renée said struggling.

"Never!" He smirked.

Renée then kicked him in his balls and took the opportunity to run as he doubled over in pain. I have to find Satan! Renée thought to herself as she ran down the long halls. Suddenly, she heard a whip crack and slice across her back. She let out a pain filled scream that echoed through the halls and fell to the ground.

She turned her head and saw Dante walking towards her, holding the whip. She quickly stumbled to her feet and carried on running even though her body screamed in pain.

"SATAN!" She shouted desperately as she ran.

The whip sliced across her back again and she collapsed again, sobbing slightly. She turned over and watched as Dante walked across through the corridor towards her. She put her arms in front of her, in a weak attempt to protect herself. Dante raised the whip and was about to bring it crashing down when he froze and gaped and fell to his knees. He then fell to the ground and Renée looked at the silver and black pitchfork stabbed into his back.

Renée looked up and saw Satan standing there, his eyes blood red and his dark aura had returned. He pulled the pitchfork out and Dante dissolved into ashes and then the ashes disappeared. Satan looked over at Renée, the red draining from his eyes and showing their normal hazel glow. He walked over to her and slowly picked her up.

She let out a whimper and he carried her back to her room. He laid her back down on the bed and turned her over. He lifted up the back of her jumper and placed his hand on the two slash marks that were bright red and bleeding. He mumbled something in the same foreign language Dante had used to curse her and Renée felt the pain subside.

"You should be fine now." Satan said. "Get some rest."

Renée nodded. "Thank you." She said.

He just nodded and left, angry at the fact that he hadn't known Dante was inside his home. Renée slept for an hour but when she woke up, she went to her bathroom and looked at her back. The marks were gone but she could still remember them... Dante striking her with the whip, him touching her hair! Renée shuddered and looked at herself in the mirror angrily. She was sick of men talking about and touching her hair!

Renée left the bathroom and returned with a pair of scissors and began to cut away. Afterwards, Renée suddenly realised what she had down. She had cut her long hair to just above her shoulders. She looked at her reflection shocked and attempted to tidy up the haircut that couldn't be undone. She quickly tidied up her mess and changed her clothes.

She walked out to find Satan and talk to him but she couldn't find him. She was about to call his name when she heard a piano playing. Frowning, she followed the noise of the music and ended up standing outside of the hall with the grand piano in it. The door was half way open so Renée took a quick look.

Sitting at the piano with their head down... Was Satan. He was playing a melody quietly and began murmuring to himself but he then began to talk louder so Renée could hear and realise that he wasn't talking - he was singing.

_"When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide...!" _

As Satan finished playing and singing the song, Renée just watched him in shock. He had poured his heart out in that song! He stood up and walked away but stopped, his back still turned away from the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough." Renée answered.

He carried on walking and left the room through another door.

* * *

Renees jumper:

Go to . It will be in sweatshirts and hoodies and in the pullover sweatshirts Section. It'll be called

Black Spiked Embellishment Quilted Sleeve Sweatshirt 


End file.
